Lonely but not alone
by Ilovegoodshows
Summary: Ducky has a hard time since his mother moved to a nursing home. His friends are there to cheer him up.


_**Lonely but not alone.**_

_**Putting the key in the front door, Ducky was relieved to be home. It had been a hard week for him. Placing his mother in a home had him thinking twice but it was the best for both of them. Still feeling the loneliness he poured himself a scotch to relax a bit. It was hard for him to come home to an empty house but it was getting easier by the day.**_

_**Thinking about the day he brought his mother away, a tear escaped from his eye. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in is life. He was always worried about her and that was no way of living either. Now he finally was free and had no clue at all what to do. All that matter was him now, but that sounded so wrong in his mind.**_

_**Figuring out how to get on with his life, he poured another scotch and headed for bed.**_

_**The next day Ducky was up early eating his breakfast and looking at the kitchen door if maybe mother would join him, he sipped his tea and read the paper. "Is this how my life will be?" He couldn't help thinking about it again. With a heavy sigh Ducky got up, placed the dish and cup in the sink and took a shower.**_

_**Ducky was feeling like he was in the Twilight Zone in the morgue. Time wasn't flying like usual and poor Jimmy was sick at home with a fever. Putting a marine to bed, Ducky had to finish up some paperwork. Sitting at his desk he was surprised to see Gibbs standing next to him. "Jethro, I'm not done with the paperwork yet."**_

"_**That's not why I'm here Ducky" Ducky just stared at his good friend not saying anything back. "You look tired Ducky, go home and get some rest."**_

"_**I wish I could Jethro but there is nothing for me to do at home, and I haven't been able to sleep well for days now." "I think it's better if I stay here and clear my mind with cleaning and restocking the supplies."**_

_**Reading Ducky's face like a book Gibbs could tell it would best to leave Ducky alone, for now.**_

_**Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder Gibbs replied "All right Ducky, but if you need anything call me" **_

_**Before Gibbs could get his coffee he saw Abby, McGee, Ziva and Tony standing in front of his desk wondering what was wrong with Ducky. "Might as well tell them" he thought.**_

"_**Is everything all right with Ducky?" Ziva asked.**_

_**Sitting down Gibbs started to talk. "No, he is not is usual self Ziva." Taking a pause he continued. "Ducky is having a hard time since his mother was placed in a home, his house looks too big now for him and he's having trouble sleeping." **_

"_**What can we do boss?" Getting a glare from Gibbs, Tony started to look nervous. "Boss?"**_

_**Gibbs looking at all and seeing their faces, he knows they care a lot about Ducky.**_

"_**Okay since it has been a slow morning and Ducky is not willing to come out of the morgue soon, we will keep him company there."**_

"_**Boss, why don't we take him out for dinner tonight?" McGee asked. "That way he will have company too, and eating alone everyday is not much fun."**_

_**Before Gibbs could answer, Abby jumped and saying that is a good idea. All four nodded and smiled at McGee's idea, looking hopefully at Gibbs.**_

"_**All right McGee, you and Abby pick the place, Tony and Ziva you come with me"**_

_**Entering the morgue Ducky was no where to be seen. "Should we be worried Gibbs?" Ziva asked scanning the empty room.**_

"_**He's probably in his office Ziva" Gibbs said looking at the door. Almost on command the office door opened with Ducky talking to himself, looking at the file in his hand not knowing he has company.**_

"_**Looks like he's far away boss", Tony noticed.**_

_**Ziva is the first one to step in Ducky's direction, only 2 feet away from him with his back turned to her and still talking to himself. Looking back at Gibbs frowning her brows, Ziva was caught off guard when she fell on the ground with Ducky landing on top of her.**_

_**Gibbs saw it happen, Ducky forgot something and turned around to get a stack of papers from his desk but Ziva got in his way. Quickly he and Tony got Ducky off of Ziva. Tony wants to laugh but knows Gibbs will smack him hard on the head. "I will laugh later" he thought.**_

"_**I am so sorry my dear are you hurt?" Ducky said, looking puzzled on how he got into this position while holding his hand out for Ziva to get up.**_

"_**It was my fault Ducky, I'm okay" Are you hurt?" Staring in the distance, Ducky didn't reply.**_

"_**Ducky, are you okay?" Gibbs asked holding Ducky's arms. "Yes, yes I'm fine Jethro, thank you". "I'm not too sure about that Ducky, you need to get out of the morgue and into the fresh air." Taking Ducky's coat Gibbs leads him into the elevator.**_

_**Tony who now felt safe to laugh, bursts into a loud laughter, tears rolling over his cheeks. Ziva wanting to smack Tony herself but she had to laugh with him. "That was funny, yes?"**_

_**Upstairs Abby and McGee found the perfect restaurant for Ducky to have dinner. Looking over his shoulder, Abby carefully scanned the restaurants that McGee pointed out. Finally after seeing a dozen restaurants online, they both had a good feeling about this restaurant.**_

_**It was a classy restaurant with the finest haute-cuisine and the interior is almost set in England in the 1850's but with 2009 prices. "That's it McGee!" Abby was delighted they found something for Ducky. "It looks comfortable and almost gives a hint of home to him". McGee said while picking up the phone to make reservations.**_

_**Outside the fresh air did Ducky good. Holding a cup of tea he sat down on the terrace and watched people walking by while Gibbs was getting his coffee and paid the waitress. Gibbs joined Ducky and gave him a smile. "How much cleaning spray did you use in the morgue Ducky?" "Maybe a tad too much Jethro" **_

_**Smiling back to Gibbs, Ducky knew he'd overdone it with the cleaning spray but it was useful to set his mind on other things.**_

_**Gibbs nodded in understanding. "You got plans for tonight Ducky?"**_

"_**Not exactly Jethro, why do you ask?"**_

"_**If you have nothing planned, then I'm going to take you out for dinner." "You could use a night out Ducky."**_

"_**I guess you are right Jethro, yes it's time for me to leave the house for social things, not only for work."**_

_**Walking back to NCIS Gibbs could sense Ducky was happier. "I guess he really needs a night out with friends". Gibbs thought.**_

_**As soon as Ducky was out of sight Gibbs instructed everyone not to tell Ducky that the whole team will join them for dinner. "It has to be a surprise, so act normal just like you always do". With that said the team split up and went back to their tasks. **_


End file.
